1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a connector which firmly connects with cables and mates with a plug connector, by which is able to extend the available life and provide for a reliable communication performance.
2. Related Art
A conventional connector, which is adapted to be assembled to cables and mate with a plug connector, comprises an insulative housing having a connecting portion and a mating portion, a plurality of conductive terminals received between the connecting portion and the mating portion and a shell shielding the insulative housing. Accordingly one end of the cables is able to connect with the conductive terminals by said connecting portion, and by means of said mating portion enables the conductive terminals to mate with the terminals of the plug connector for the electrically communication.
The conductive terminals of the conventional connector are usually soldered to the cables. However, the cables are required to move frequently to mate with other devices, correspondingly the soldered portions of the cables tend to disengage from the conductive terminals of the conventional connector, not only resulting in unreliable communication but shortened the available life.